Christmas Love Story
by AuntJackie
Summary: A CENTON Christmas day with Randy and John! Warnings: Slash, some fluff...


**A/N: CENTON one-shot for the Christmas season! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one and this is fiction! **

"You're gonna fall flat on your face because of staring at that damn phone. Why did I ever introduce you to Twitter? You're fucking obsessed with it now."

John Cena pushed open the door to his St. Louis home and walked in quickly, stamping his feet on the rug outside to rid his boots of the winter snow.

"I see where I'm going. Relax," Randy Orton pushed past his long time boyfriend, his left arm loaded with luggage and his right arm grasping his iPhone tightly. He dropped his luggage in the hallway and peeled off his winter coat and hat. He finally put the phone down and reached for John's coat as well.

"Take your boots off here, babe. I don't want the floor to get ruined."

Randy smirked and leaned on the wall. "Yes, dear,"

John smiled, dimples on display. He slid his boots off quickly and walked into the main living area of the house.

"It's so warm in here, thank God. I don't understand why we couldn't go to Tampa, Ran. It's 80 degrees there and 20 degrees here."

Randy walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. "It's Christmas time, John. Christmas and 80 degrees don't belong in the same sentence, babe. It's unnatural whereas this is perfection. It's gonna be a white Christmas."

John walked over to the couch and sat beside Randy, who immediately placed his long legs in John's lap.

"Rub my feet, Johnny. I'm so fucking tired, baby,"

John frowned. "I drove the whole way as you napped. Why the hell are you so tired?"

Randy smiled lazily and shrugged. "If you rub my feet I'll give you a kiss,"

John laughed and shook his head. "I'm good, thanks. No need for a kiss,"

Randy sat up and lowered himself to John. "You know you want it, baby,"

John leaned back against the sofa as Randy leaned forward, pressing their lips into an intimate embrace. John had expected a forceful, possessive kiss from his boyfriend, but it was soft and gentle. John opened his mouth, silently inviting Randy deeper. The younger man honored his request, his tongue thrusting into John's mouth. The slick invader slid over the roof of his mouth, his cheeks and his teeth before seeking out the older man's muscle. John groaned as it was sucked into the hot cavern of Randy's mouth, completing his oral ravishment.

As they broke apart, John groaned inwardly, licking his lips to catch another taste of Randy. "Now that was a kiss," he husked.

Randy stood up and stretched. "I'm going upstairs and if someone wants to come up and rub my feet, they'll get more than that kiss," He winked at John and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

John quickly stood up and followed Randy up the stairs. He caught up with him at the door of their bedroom and he quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him against the closed door.

"Just one more kiss to convince me?" he asked, pressing his body to the younger man.

Without hesitation Randy pressed forward, capturing the lush lips once more. He tried to pour every ounce of passion and promise into that kiss. One hand wrapped possessively around John's waist and the other tilted his neck. Primal satisfaction surged through his veins as John sank into the kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. Finally the men pulled back, the necessity for breath overwhelming. Randy looked at John's swollen, parted lips and felt his cock throb.

"Let's go to bed, babe" he whispered.

Randy and John walked hand in hand into their bedroom and stripped to their boxers. Randy threw himself on the bed and lifted his feet in John's direction. John smiled and sat at the foot of the bed. He placed Randy's feet on his lap and began to slowly massage, eliciting a low moan of approval from the younger man.

"Happy?"

Randy smiled and nodded as he picked up his phone and started flipping through Twitter.

"Randy, what is so damn interesting about Twitter? Even I give it a break now and then."

Randy shrugged, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm just flipping through and answering the interesting ones." He sighed and placed the phone down. "Someone just asked me how long we get off for Christmas. I can't believe this year we go back to work the day after. It's gonna suck,"

John nodded. "At least we'll be in New York. It's an amazing city," He dropped Randy's feet and crawled up to lay beside him. "And we'll be together. That's all that matters."

Randy nodded and moved his body closer to John's. "It is,"

John wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulders and the younger man snuggled comfortably against him. It seemed as if they had been made to fit together. Randy looked into his eyes and their lips met as they embraced eagerly.

The kissing soon became more passionate, John easily pulling Randy to lie on top of him as the kisses grew deeper, wetter, and hotter. Not content with just Randy's lips, John rolled their bodies to be able to kiss down Randy's jaw and along the exposed collarbone. He moved his lips lower down Randy's body to his toned chest.

John reached to pin Randy's arms above his head and mouthed greedily against the exposed skin. Although Randy seemed to be struggling against the grip in which John held him, the older man could see, hear and feel how aroused Randy was. He gave a sly grin as he mouthed at the tan skin and then nipped sharply before sucking at the small bruise.

Randy could not stop the yelp that escaped his lips as John nipped above his pec, nor the groan that followed as the bigger man sucked strongly. He knew he would have a bruise in the morning but he couldn't care less. He enjoyed having a lover who knew when to be dominant and when to submit. John was the perfect amalgam of the two. Randy made no effort to move or resist as John pulled down his black shorts to reveal his thick, glistening erection. John stared at it and smirked before pulling aside his own shorts and tossing them aside. He bent back down to Randy's chest and resumed his torture.

"More," Randy moaned as John's talented lips found a vulnerable nipple to suckle.

At the sound of need from his lover, John began teasing the nipples. The younger man arched up into the suction, groaning. John took the opportunity to move his hands around Randy's back. He rose to his knees, pulling Randy astride him. As the older man sucked on each nipple, there were sounds of delight and erotic writhing from his lover. John groaned at the feel and taste of Randy's skin. Randy's shaft was straining upwards, rubbing against John's belly. He lay the younger man down once more and straddled the thick, muscular thighs.

"Do you want more?" he whispered against his lover's chest.

"Yes," Randy moaned and John's mouth covered his in a deep kiss. He licked Randy's already reddened, swollen lips, and then began moving possessively over his hard body.

Randy shivered and moaned as John proceeded to investigate every inch of him. John knew where to find all his sensitive spots after all their years together. Unconsciously his hips began to thrust as his nipples were once again tortured with talented lips. By the time John's mouth and tongue had reached his groin, Randy was clutching the older man's broad shoulders and panting heavily.

John looked up and smiled approvingly at the sight before him. Randy's eyes had closed and his head was arched into the pillow. A fine sheen of perspiration made the delectable body glisten enticingly. With something akin to a low growl, he lowered his head and engulfed Randy's penis in his mouth.

As he was enveloped in warm, wetness Randy gave a loud cry of passion. He grasped handfuls of the sheets, moaning and writhing. He tried desperately to retain some control, wanting to hold out so he could enjoy the alternating sensation of suction and licking John was bestowing on his throbbing shaft. He cried out again as John began a steady movement, clearly intent on driving Randy delirious with pleasure.

Giving his lover pleasure was always arousing to John. There was nothing better to him than making his tough as nails lover come undone. The taste of his pre-cum was intoxicating and addictive. John's tongue played with the tiny slit needing more of the taste he craved. He slid his mouth to the base, his lips increasing their pressure, as he sucked deeply. When Randy tried to thrust John gripped his hips firmly, holding him still. He wanted it to last as long as possible and knew controlling Randy was an aphrodisiac for the younger man. He was rewarded by soft, moans of his name and faint whimpers as the torture continued.

Knowing how close his lover was, John moved smoothly and quickly up and down solid flesh, enjoying Randy's sounds of pleasure. One of his hands moved lower so his fingers could tease Randy's balls, while his other arm draped across the man's hips keeping his lover still.

Randy groaned at the new stimulation. Unable to thrust, his legs began to move restlessly, his knees drawing up and out, offering himself to the bigger man.

"Johnny," he gasped.

The older man heard the faint sound and smiled to himself. In a swift, smooth motion, John deep throated him and eased his control on the trembling hips. He felt Randy thrust once, a second time and then his orgasm exploded out of his body with shocking force. John heard the soft cry of his name as Randy shook and convulsed while he expertly drew out his lover's climax. John sucked him deeply and firmly, eagerly taking all his lover had to offer. Large, hands continued to play with the younger man's balls and inner thighs, coaxing yet more tremors from him.

As Randy slumped back, his climax finally subsiding, John savored his taste as he finally released his lover's spent shaft from his mouth. If Randy had looked incredible on a daily basis, it was nothing compared to the glow the younger man had in his post-orgasmic bliss. It was a look John cherished and that no one but he saw. He moved up and stretched out beside him, cuddling Randy close, letting him gather his breath.

After a minute or so, Randy moved to straddle John and kissed him thoroughly, tasting himself in the older man's mouth. Smiling sultrily, he began to kiss his way down and across smooth skin and powerful muscles.

"Your turn, baby,"

Kisses covered John as Randy hovered above him, his lips trailing down his chest. John settled back letting Randy explore. His own erection was eager for attention and he could hardly wait to feel the Randy's lips around his aching cock. His lover headed towards his groin, pressing kisses down his belly to his jerking shaft. A pool of pre-cum glistened on his stomach and he groaned as a pink tongue peeked out from between Randy's lips to lap it sensuously away. A light kiss was bestowed on the full erection and then the younger man took him into his mouth.

"Oh, God, yes," John moaned, closing his eyes, submitting himself to Randy's loving attention.

Slowly, Randy moved his lips over the massive erection. The gasps and moans from John urging the younger man on. He moved his head up and down, occasionally suckling at the ruby-red head to an almost animalistic sound deep in John's chest. Randy's hands rested on John's waist, his long fingers grasping tightly the older man's hips.

"Randy, babe, I'm going to cum," he warned.

"I want you to."

As Randy spoke, John could actually feel the vibrations of the younger man's voice directly on his over-sensitized shaft. As Randy wrapped his lips around him again, John climaxed, his hips thrusting, no longer under his control.

Randy milked John's orgasm and swallowed it down. He licked his lips and continued to place kisses around John's groin as the man came down from his orgasmic high.

Opening his eyes, John saw the smirk on Randy's face. He felt something primal roar at the sight. Never taking his eyes off the younger man's, he flipped Randy over and lay above him, spreading the unresisting legs wide and settling between them. He covered Randy's parted lips with his own, his tongue mating with his lover's before pulling away. He gazed into the sultry azure orbs of the younger man.

"That was incredible, baby" he murmured. "I love you,"

The rest of his words were cut off by Randy's mouth on his as he was pulled down into a deep kiss.

"I love you more," Randy whispered.

He pulled the older man down and John rested his head on Randy's chest, breathing slowly. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

John turned them over slightly and wrapped his arms around Randy, burying his face into the junction of the younger man's neck and shoulder. This was exactly what the couple needed at the moment. John pressed a kiss to the warm skin under his lips and nestled as close as he was able. He closed his eyes, focusing on his lover's scent and reassuring, steady heartbeat.

* * *

When John awoke he was alone in the bed. He stretched out a hand and found the space previously occupied by Randy was still warm. He slipped from beneath the covers and padded into the bathroom. Minutes later he walked out and towards the sounds of activity in the kitchen; the smell of pancake syrup filling the air. John watched Randy from the kitchen doorway. He was preparing something breakfast for them and had a stack of pancakes on a plate beside the stove. John smiled at the look of concentration on Randy's face as he flipped a pancake and took a bite from another. This was Randy's hidden talent, his love of cooking, and John enjoyed watching him lovingly prepare meals for them. However, at that moment, the older man had an appetite for only one thing.

"Hungry?" he asked taking Randy in his arms and letting his erection grind over Randy's backside.

Randy closed the fridge door and leaned back into John's embrace."I'm hungry for you," he breathed huskily, turning in John's arms.

When the older man claimed his lips, Randy groaned and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and rubbing against the hard body. Having thoroughly explored Randy's sweet tasting mouth, John inhaled deeply, the younger man smelling of the syrup he had been working with. John's heart swelled with love for the younger man.

"Come to bed with me?" he asked. At Randy's nod, John took his hand and they returned to the bedroom. He laid the younger man on the bed and took his place between parted thighs as Randy's hands caressed his back and buttocks.

"I love you," Randy whispered as he gazed into John's eyes.

John smiled and he pulled Randy into a loving embrace, placing kisses on every part of the beautiful face.

"I love you, too, Ran." John's eyes shone brightly with emotion.

"Then show me," Randy husked. "I want you to make love to me, want to feel you inside me," he whispered hotly.

John's heart accelerated and then Randy was pulling him down to claim his lips in a deep, possessive kiss of his own. When they parted, John covered Randy's body with his own. He was so attuned to Randy that he knew every sensitive spot and moved with purpose and precision, love and desire, stroking and caressing his body until they were both sweating and panting with need.

Randy arched into John's hands and lips as they caressed every inch of his increasingly excited and heated body. He repeatedly moaned John's name in a breathless whispers. As the older man moved his mouth to a taut nipple, sucking hard, Randy cried out his lover's name.

"Please, Johnny, I need you," he begged shamelessly.

"I need to get you ready," John husked into his lover's ear, following his words with his tongue to a delicious shudder from the younger man. He leaned toward the bedside table and, sliding the drawer open, took out the lube he knew was there. John moved down to kneel between his lover's legs. Starting at Randy's ankle, John slid his hand up along the smooth calf, up the thigh, until he reached the hard, engorged penis. He stroked lightly, running his fingertips up and down. Finally taking it in hand, he began to stroke gently.

With a gasp, Randy threw his head back, body arching and shuddering.

"John," he groaned. He pulled his knees up toward his chest and let them drop apart, opening himself fully for his lover. "More."

"You look so beautiful, baby," John whispered reverently.

He ran his hands over Randy's backside and massaged the warm flesh. John then gently caressed the tight balls. He smiled at Randy's soft moan when his index finger lightly rubbed against the furled entrance to his body. Encouraged by the soft cries of pleasure, John replaced his finger with the tip of his tongue and licked lightly at the edges of Randy's entrance. Spreading the cheeks he began to lick in earnest until his tongue was thrusting inside the tight passage and both men were moaning in a concerto of arousal and pleasure.

John kissed up the muscular body until they were face to face then swooped down to claim the luscious mouth. Their tongues slowly moving together in a gentle caress until John pulled back.

"I want you, baby." John kissed the irresistible lips again. "You ready for more?"

"Oh yeah," Randy replied, his voice thick with passion. He spread his legs wide and raised his arms over his head, offering himself completely to the older man.

John's breath caught at the sight of his lover so completely exposed, so beautiful and incredibly erotic. Taking the lube, John coated one finger, touched Randy's entrance lightly and began to massage back and forth. His lover's soft moans of pleasure impelled John to continue and he eased his finger inside.

"Oh God," Randy breathed. "Feels good, Johnny."

John purposefully slid the digit in deeper with each inward motion. After a few moments, he removed the single finger, coated two generously and carefully pushed back inside. Scissoring his fingers, John started to stretch the tight passage further. Only when satisfied that Randy was stretched enough did John withdraw his fingers and coated his eager, dripping shaft with the slick gel.

"Ready, baby," he breathed huskily. Pressing the head of his penis against Randy's glistening portal John began to push forward, edging into Randy's body a little at a time until he was fully inside the younger man.

Smiling, John balanced his hands on either side of Randy's head, captured the alluring mouth in a gentle kiss and started a gentle rocking motion. In response his lover wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around John's waist, surrendering to the older man's ministrations.

Giving in to their bodies' demands, John began to thrust a little faster and harder. He changed his angle to pound against Randy's prostate. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure as the younger man arched his back. Keeping his rhythm steady, John continued his deep, even strokes into his lover's core. Feeling his climax build, he reached between them and took hold of Randy's hot, slick organ, pumping in time with the movement of his hips.

"John," Randy cried his lover's name as his orgasm crashed through him. His semen erupted over John's pumping hand and coated both stomachs.

With one more final thrust John held himself still, buried as deeply as possible, his head thrown back in pleasure. With a low, deep groan, he reached his climax, filling his lover with pulse after pulse of his hot seed.

It took some minutes for both men to recover. John withdrew from his lover's body and gathered the younger man close, smiling softly as Randy nestled against him. They kissed, stroking each other tenderly. John wrapped his larger body around his lover's and the two men drifted off in their satiated afterglow.

* * *

Hours later John awoke to soft kisses being placed on his chest. He reached to run his fingers over the short hair of his lover's head and sighed as a warm tongue lapped a nipple into hardness.

"Randy," John husked as sated flesh began to tingle and swell "Again?"

"Oh yeah," Randy whispered, dropping a quick kiss to John's lips.

Randy relished his lover's sighs of pleasure as he lapped one nipple then the other, teasing and torturing the helpless nubs. He nibbled and kissed his way upwards until he was straddling John's hips and leaned forward to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

At the same time that their lips met, John reached to caress the warm skin of Randy's back. He let his fingertips trail from the nape of Randy's to the younger man's buttocks and back again, relishing the goose bumps and shiver he elicited from his lover.

Deepening the kiss, Randy began to gently rock his hips causing their shafts to brush lightly against one another.

"I want you," he panted breathlessly, gazing into his eyes.

"Me too, baby" John replied.

Bringing one hand up, John slid it across his lover's chest to his nipples. He teased and played with one nub, enjoying the increasing motions of his lover's hips. He openly groaned as Randy arched his back, tilted back his head and rotated his hips. John pinched gently at the hardened nipples. He slid his hands around Randy's back as he raised himself to a sitting position so he could engulf the nipple, sucking hard.

"John," Randy moaned.

John pinched and sucked each nipple, flicking his tongue across them and becoming increasingly aroused by the tiny whimpering sounds from his lover. He began to massage Randy's ass cheeks, squeezing gently. Taking control, he rolled them so the younger man was beneath him. He took both Randy's wrists in one hand pinning them over his head, and, while he continued to pull at the nipple, claimed his lover's mouth in a hard, passionate, possessive kiss.

He let his free hand gently stroke Randy's stomach, then brush across the smaller man's navel, and finally over his hard shaft. John trailed his fingers along Randy's thigh before cupping his balls. He rolled the orbs in his hand a few times before sliding his fingers down to the shadowed crevice and rubbed the entrance to his lover's body. As Randy gasped and arched his back, John could not stop the growl as he felt his lover still loose and slick from their earlier love-making.

He applied more lube to his fingers and slid two inside the waiting channel, occasionally brushing over his lover's sweet spot.

"Now, John, now," Randy groaned.

Shifting to his knees, John lubed his eager erection and slowly and gently as possible entered Randy, relishing the way the younger man enveloped him.

A jolt of electric heat seemed to flow through Randy's body as John began to thrust. He thrust in and out in long, easy strokes. When Randy growled his name, John slid even deeper and began a faster, harder rhythm that had them both panting harshly. Leaning down he devoured Randy's mouth in a long, passionate kiss. He took Randy's rock-hard shaft in a firm grip, pumping in time with his thrusts.

The intense pleasure of John brushing over his prostate again and again in tandem with the powerful pulls on his engorged flesh was too much for Randy. He could not hold his orgasm back and with a cry of John's name he spurted his hot semen over John's hand.

The sensation of Randy's internal muscles squeezing him forced John over the edge. His orgasm rushed hotly through his body and his seed pulsed deeply into the willing body beneath him. John's hips pumped frantically to fill his lover. Finally his motions slowed and stopped and he possessed Randy's lips.

"You okay, baby?" he asked when he could finally speak.

"Wonderful," Randy breathed in soft, dreamy tones.

John pulled out of Randy slowly and wrapped the man in his arms. "Let's go take a nice, hot bath together."

"Gladly," Randy smiled as he began to grind his body against John's.

"You're insatiable," John laughed.

"Only for you," Randy sighed happily.

* * *

Hours later, the men entered their house, illuminated only by the lights on their massive Christmas tree. Randy walked straight into the kitchen and placed the trays of food on the counter.

"God, I love my mother. She is amazing! Look at all this food. I won't have to cook for a week!"

John took Randy's coat and hung it up on the rack in the hallway. He laughed and shook his head. "Babe, you'll still find a way to cook something. You love to cook."

Randy nodded. "I guess it relaxes me," He leaned on the counter and smirked at John. "But I know something that relaxes me more,"

John looked at his face and immediately shook his head. "Oh no, babe. I am worn out to the max. I just want some sleep."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see your game. You're gonna make me work for it,"

He took a step towards John and John took a step back. Randy smiled menacingly as John held his hands up.

"Baby, I'm serious. I love you but I just can't right now. I'm exhausted!"

Randy sighed and sat on a bar stool. "Fine, I guess I understand." He stood and grabbed the trays.

John smiled behind his back and walked over to grab Randy from behind. "Wow, I can't believe you gave up so easily."

Randy turned over in John's arms and smiled. John grabbed his hand and dragged him into their living room, clothes being ripped off quickly as they lowered their bodies onto the large rug in the middle of the room.

John lay between Randy's splayed thighs as the lovers kissed and caressed. The younger man moaned his encouragement as his hips tried futilely to thrust.

Smiling as he recognized the same need in his lover that he felt himself, John began to tease by tasting every inch of him. Pinning Randy's hands over his head, John placed kisses down the younger man's throat and across his shoulders. He dropped lower to Randy's nipples and kissed and suckled at them, relishing Randy's soft moans and restrained writhing.

John kissed his way down Randy's torso, enjoying the moans of appreciation from the younger man. Pleased that Randy left his arms over his head when John released them, he began moving again. He inhaled deeply as he nuzzled at Randy's groin, relishing the scent of his lover's musk. At the low, wanton moan he gave a long, slow lick from the base of the hard shaft up to its tip that glistened enticingly with pre-cum.

"Johnny, please," Randy begged.

"Please what, babe?" he asked teasingly, his tongue lapping at the salty-sweet pre-cum that dripped freely.

"Take me in, please," Randy pleaded.

Giving his lover a smirk, John nuzzled the hard flesh before him. Locking eyes with his lover, he slid his mouth down over the glistening tip of his lover's erection and took just the head inside. As his lips enveloped the eager flesh he sucked hard, holding Randy's hips to keep in control. Randy writhed as John prevented the younger man from thrusting.

Not once breaking contact with the smoky-blue orbs, John incrementally slid his mouth lower. He relaxed his throat to take his lover's straining shaft deeper still. When Randy was completely in, he took a deep breath and swallowed, causing the muscles in his throat to ripple around the hard flesh he held.

Randy gave a choked scream and his chest arched upwards. He panted and begged as John kept him on the edge, denying the final touch that would send Randy spiraling into his release. Randy felt fingers ease inside him, cool and slick with lube. His head began to thrash as they delved deeply but avoiding the one spot that would grant him completion. He whimpered helplessly, letting John remain in control of all that they did, trusting him implicitly. As more fingers buried inside him, his lover's mouth slowly stroked up and down his throbbing erection.

When he felt the shudders that he recognized as preceding his lover's orgasm, he pulled back slowly and sat up kneeling between Randy's spread thighs. He watched a soft smile curling his mouth as the younger man slowly became coherent.

When Randy looked up at his lover he whimpered at the sight of the older man, his erection glistening as John's large hand moved stroked him slowly.

"Please," he managed to beg.

"You want me?" John asked softy.

"Yes," Randy growled.

"All right," the older man soothed. He eased forward, and positioned himself at Randy's entrance. "I love you," he whispered.

The younger man smiled and nodded, gazing up lovingly at his lover, his ice blue eyes shining with his own strength of feeling.

"I love you, too." He basked in the heat of John's blinding smile.

"I'm coming into you, baby," John husked.

Randy shuddered and moaned, hitching his hips as he felt the throbbing erection push inside him. The fullness, the slow eroticism of John's movements and the older man's words made him burn with want and need.

"Yes, John, yes," he chanted softly.

Groaning softly at the sensation of sliding into tight, slick heat John eased into his lover. He paused for a second to relish the feeling of the sheath that rippled around him and then began to move. Tenderly he kissed and sucked at the Randy's throat. His free hand tugged at Randy's erection in slow, deliberate movements.

John rocked steadily, but gently, for a long time, slowing when he felt either of them approaching climax, not yet ready to end the feeling of union they shared. Their gazes periodically locked in between soul-deep passionate kisses as he moved in and out of the younger man. Warm sky-blue gazed down adoringly into passion-darkened smoky blue and, as they arched and moved together, they each knew neither would want another ever again.

When John knew that neither could resist the insidious pull of impending release, he quickened his tempo. He moved in quick, deep thrusts inside his lover as he began to stroke the younger man more firmly. He felt Randy stiffen and then the younger man's arms came down to grip tightly at his buttocks, pulling him in even deeper. As Randy jerked beneath him, his seed splattering their stomachs and chests, John bellowed and bucked with the force of his orgasm and jetted his semen in pulse after pulse, filling his lover.

The older man finally collapsed atop the younger. His hips still thrusting languorously and he found a part of Randy's vulnerable throat to bite and suck to the same rhythm as his hips.

"God, today has been amazing," Randy finally murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe. You're the best thing that ever came into my life." John smiled lovingly as he rolled over with Randy in his arms. Soft kisses were placed across his chest as he stroked the warm, damp skin of Randy's back. Both men relaxed and enjoyed the tenderness of their post-orgasmic, sated afterglow as their Christmas tree twinkled above.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
